The Lost Prince
by CherrishLee KyuSung
Summary: Bagaimanakah perjalanan pasangan KyuSung menghindari pasukan Kerajaan di Perancis, dan siapakah Yesung sebenarnya? Lalu darimanakah Kyuhyun berasal sebenarnya? THIS IS KYUSUNG GUYS.
1. Prolog

Tittle : The Lost Prince

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Romance Humor

Rating : kurang tahu

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : tentu'in sendiri yang penting ada kan.

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, them self and KyuSung belong to Me brak bug gedebuk prang trang #Jinie dihajar Clouds n Sparkyu#

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love.

SUMMARY : Bagaimanakah perjalanan pasangan KyuSung menghindari pasukan Kerajaan di Perancis, dan siapakah Yesung sebenarnya? Lalu darimanakah Kyuhyun berasal sebenarnya? THIS IS KYUSUNG GUYS.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yah... belum baca juga udah ditagih.. author buruk nih.. -_-

.

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

"Great. Kini aku tersesat di tengah hutan dan tidak tahu jalan keluar. Apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?."

.

.

.

.

"Na-Namaku Yesung, Kim Yesung bukan Snow White. Siapa namamu?."

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi kau sangat mirip dengan Snow White. See, Kulitmu putih –meski tidak sepucat kulitku- rambutmu hitam bibirmu merah dan lihat tubuhmu kau sangat mirip seperti gadis."

.

.

.

"Mereka pasti mencariku. Mereka akan menangkapku, bagaimana ini?."

.

.

'_Pasangan yang sempurna.'_

.

.

.

"Hei Kyu, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk pulang ke Kota asalmu?."

.

.

.

.

"Dunia sempit sekali ya?."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa aku bisa mendapatkan malam pertamaku sekarang?."

.

.

.

.

And TBC

So what do you think about this?

Sangat pendek ?

Aku tahu, ini Cuma prolog jadi maklum kalo pendek. Dan aku gak bakat banget bikin prolog maaf kalo jadi GJ.

FF ini terinspirasi dari pelajaran Sejarahku yaitu REVOLUSI PERANCIS dan setting waktunya aku bikin awal abad 18. Selain itu setting tempatnya di Perancis karena aku sedikit bosan dengan setting di Korea Selatan jadi aku ngelirik luar negeri. Dan juga penggunaan bahasa korea akan aku stop di FF ini karena bersetting di Perancis supaya dapat feelnya, anggap saja Perancis sangat menghormati bahasa inggris di masa ini.

Dan mungkin ini akan sangat kacau karena aku akan ngemix temuan masa kini dengan masa lalu, jadi jangan kaget jika sebuah pesawat ada di masa ini. Cerita ini sedikit berhubungan dengan sejarah tapi hanya sedikit dan aku minta maaf telah mengobrak-abrik sejarah dengan seenak udelku.

Dan sebelumnya aku juga mau bilang kalau mata uang di masa ini pakai emas dan perak ya, karena aku rada ribet kalau mau pake Franc.

Oke,, terimakasih sudah membaca prolognya..

Chap 1 akan aku publis tidak lama lagi...


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : The Lost Prince

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Romance Humor

Rating : kurang tahu

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : tentu'in sendiri yang penting ada kan.

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, them self and KyuSung belong to Me brak bug gedebuk prang trang #Jinie dihajar Clouds n Sparkyu#

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love.

SUMMARY : Bagaimanakah perjalanan pasangan KyuSung menghindari pasukan Kerajaan di Perancis, dan siapakah Yesung sebenarnya? Lalu darimanakah Kyuhyun berasal sebenarnya? THIS IS KYUSUNG GUYS.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yah... belum baca juga udah ditagih.. author buruk nih.. -_-

.

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Hutan nampak begitu gelap tanpa adanya sinar matahari yang menerangi, tentu saja ini malam hari. Akan sangat lucu jika kau menemukan matahari bersinar terang di atas kepalamu sementara jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Suasana di hutan pun sangat sunyi hanya ada suara burung hantu dan beberapa auman hewan buas terdengar sesekali. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau berjalan ditengah hutan segelap ini dan apalagi demi Tuhan ini awal musim gugur dengan suhu dingin yang terasa menusuk tulang. Kau bisa mati jika keluar saat ini.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi pemuda manis dengan mantel merah menyalanya yang kini tengah berjalan menyusuri hutan. Sepertinya ia sedang tersesat dan mencari jalan keluar.

"Great. Kini aku tersesat di tengah hutan dan tidak tahu jalan keluar. Apa tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?." Ucapan sarkastik itu meluncur dengan indah dari mulut mungil pemuda manis itu.

Sedikit yang pemuda manis itu ketahui kalau ucapannya itu akan terwujud sebentar lagi.

KRESEK KRESEK

Suara semak bergoyang berhasil membuat namja pemuda itu berdiri tegap dan menoleh kanan kiri mencari sumber suara yang ternyata di belakangnya.

KRESEK KRESEK

"Grrrrrrr..." suara auman kecil berhasil membuat bulu kuduk pemuda manis itu berdiri.

"Oh tidak, jangan bilang itu adalah-" ucapan pemuda manis itu terhenti kala melihat seekor srigala ya srigala melompat keluar dari semak-semak.

Serigala itu sangat besar dengan mulutnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan deretan gigi taring tajam. Air liurnya menetes sembari menatap tajam pemuda manis itu.

"SRIGALA." Teriak pemuda manis itu lalu sekuat berlari menjauhi srigala itu.

"Tidak. Kumohon siapapun tolong selamatkan aku dari hewan buas itu." Do'a pemuda manis itu masih setia berlari dengan kaki pendeknya yang tentunya memberi keuntungan bagi serigala itu.

Pemuda manis itu masih setia berlari menerobos hutan gelap dengan mengandalkan bulan sebagai penerangannya. Tak ia pedulikan ranting-ranting tajam yang merobek mantel maupun celananya yang ia pedulikan hanya bagaimana cara menghindari srigala kelaparan itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bermain kejar-kejaran yang jelas kini sang pemuda manis nampak kelelahan terlihat dari keringat yang bercucuran deras berlawanan dengan suhu udara yang dingin. Dengan terengah-engah pemuda manis itu menoleh ke belakang berharap srigala itu sudah kelelahan mengejarnya, namun ia harus menelan ludah pahit karena srigala itu masih setia mengejarnya dan entah bagaimana kini srigala itu sudah bertambah menjadi tiga ekor.

"Oh, apa tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk dari dikejar tiga ekor srigala kelaparan." Ucap pemuda manis itu yang ternyata masih bisa menggerutu di tengah usahanya menyelamatkan diri.

"Ups, tidak, aku tarik kata-kataku ini sudah sangat buruk lebih dari apapun." Lanjutnya cepat karena merasa apa yang ia katakan bisa membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

Pemuda manis itu terus mempercepat larinya, berharap akan menemukan sebuah gua atau apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi.

"Oh Tuhan, kumohon selamatkanlah aku, setiap hari sabtu aku selalu pergi ke Gereja dan berdo'a jadi kumohon untuk kali ini sela-AAAAAAAAAAA" do'a yang dipanjatkan pemuda manis itu terputus karena ternyata di depan pemuda manis itu terdapat sebuah jurang cukup dalam dan berhasil membuat namja manis itu terjatuh.

GRASAK GRASAK BRUK

"Ugh... pinggangku rasanya patah." Keluh pemuda manis itu sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Dimana aku? Sepertinya aku jatuh ke jurang, tapi tak apalah setidaknya aku tidak akan dikejar srigala kelaparan itu lagi." Monolog pemuda manis itu sambil melihat keatas dimana tiga ekor srigala yang mengejarnya hanya sudah tidak ada dengan perlahan berjalan mencari tempat berteduh.

Sungguh tubuhnya terasa remuk karena terjatuh dari jurang, belum lagi ia kelelahan setelah berlari menyelamatkan diri dari srigala kelaparan tadi.

"AKH."

DUK

BRUG

Yah. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu terlalu sibuk memikirkan tubuhnya hingga tidak melihat bahwa di depan ada sebuah batang melintang berakibat ia terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur sebuah batu yang berakhir dengan pingsan. Dan kita berdo'a saja semoga tidak ada hewan buas iseng yang berjalan di sekitar pemuda manis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur membiaskan cahayanya memenuhi setiap sudut muka bumi begitupun dengan sebuah hutan di daerah Perancis. Seorang pemuda manis mulai merasa terganggu dengan adanya sinar matahari yang menusuk-nusuk kelopak matanya. Perlahan ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya.

"Ukh." Erang pemuda manis itu sambil berusaha bangun. Dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya terasa lebih baik daripada semalam saat ia terjatuh dari jurang.

"Kau sudah bangun, Snow White atau Kerudung Merah? Kurasa Snow White." Sebuah suara bariton membuat pemuda manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

Dapat pemuda manis itu rasakan pipinya merona merah melihat sosok pemuda yang ia yakini telah menyelamatkannya. Di depannya duduk seorang pemuda tampan berambut ikal kecoklatan dengan manik senada, wajahnya yang sangat tampan menampakkan ekspresi dingin yang membuatnya terlihat begitu mempesona. Dari pakaiannya terlihat ia adalah seorang pemburu dengan panah di belakang punggungnya. Dan Yesung merasa ia sulit menelan ludahnya melihat tubuh atletis pemuda itu tercetak jelas dari pakaiannya.

"Emb. Ukh. A-aku dimana?." Tanya pemuda manis itu setelah selesai mengagumi ciptaan tuhan itu sembari menatap sekeliling.

"Kita ada di pinggiran hutan Snow White. Berjalan ke utara sedikit kita akan menemui sebuah Kota." Jawab pemuda tampan itu yang masih sibuk memasak ikan.

"Oh."

"Kau mau makan, Snow White?." Tanya pemuda tampan itu berhasil membuat pemuda manis merona merah baru menyadari ternyata dari tadi pemuda tampan itu memanggilnya 'Snow White'.

"Na-Namaku Yesung, Kim Yesung bukan Snow White. Siapa namamu?." Ucap Yesung setelah lumayan lama berpikir nama apa yang akan ia pakai. Lagipula Yesung tidak buruk, Suara Seni. Lagipula kata orangtuanya suaranya sangat indah.

"Oh, benarkah? Tapi kau sangat mirip dengan Snow White. See, Kulitmu putih –meski tidak sepucat kulitku- rambutmu hitam bibirmu merah dan lihat tubuhmu kau sangat mirip seperti gadis." Pemuda tampan itu sembari menyeringai jahil melihat Yesung kembali merona merah.

"Shut up! Aku bukan Snow White." Teriak Yesung kesal sembari bangkit berdiri dan langsung membeku karena tubuhnya terasa amat sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa masih ada yang terasa sakit." Tanya pemuda tampan itu khawatir sembari berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sebuah batang pohon.

"Em. Yah, kurasa tubuhku hanya kaget saja. Terima kasih um..." ucap Yesung menggantung sembari mencoba mengontrol jantungnya yang bersebar kencang.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." Sambar Kyuhyun saat mendengar nada menggantung dari Yesung.

"Yah. Kyuhyun, terima kasih." Ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

Berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merasa waktu berhenti melihat betapa indahnya senyum Yesung.

"Ah. Oh. Iya. Ini makanlah seperti sudah masak." Salah tingkah, Kyuhyun berusaha mencari topik lain.

Sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum saat Kyuhyun memberikannya satu tusuk ikan bakar. Dengan lahap Yesung memakan ikan itu karena memang ia kelaparan belum makan sejak tadi malam, sambil sesekali melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang juga melirik kearahnya sesekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau sampai ada di hutan tengah malam dan lagi kau pingsan, Snow White?." Tanya Kyuhyun ditengah kegiatannya membereskan kemah kecilnya.

Yah, meski tidak bisa disebut kemah karena hanya deduanan yang ditata seperti kasur dan api unggun di depannya. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sendiri berhasil membuat Yesung membeku, haruskah ia bercerita tentang sebenarnya atau berbohong mengarang sebuah cerita?. Ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada namja tampan ini karena bagaimanapun juga mereka baru bertemu.

"Em, aku kabur dari para penculik yang ingin menjualku, lalu masuk ke dalam hutan, tersesat dan dikejar tiga ekor srigala hingga jatuh ke jurang dan pingsan." Jawab Yesung mantap sembari membersihkan dirinya di sungai. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong ia memang kabur kan?

"Begitu. Jadi, setelah ini kau mau kemana?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengenal daerah ini. Em, apa aku boleh ikut denganmu? Aku tidak punya seorang pun yang kukenal di negara ini." Pinta Yesung sembari menatap melas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat sambil menatap tajam Yesung.

"A-apa?." Tanya Yesung bingung sembari berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Tubuhnya sudah lumayan bersih dan tidak lengket lagi, wajahnya pun nampak segar.

"Aku bilang tidak bisa. Kau hanya akan membahayakan dirimu jika bersamaku." Ulang Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sungai untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Jadi, kumohon biarkan aku ikut denganmu, aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu." Pinta Yesung sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Kumohon." Rengek Yesung sembari memegang lengan Kyuhyun.

"Haahh.. baiklah-baiklah kau boleh ikut." Putus Kyuhyun akhirnya yang berhasil membuahkan pekikan senang Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berkuda menuju Kota terdekat. Yesung sedikit kaget saat mendengar ternyata Kyuhyun memiliki kuda karena ia tidak melihat ada seekor kuda di sekeliling mereka.

"Aku melepaskannya di dalam hutan, karena Black –nama kuda Kyuhyun- tidak suka jika kuikat terlalu lama. Lagipula ia pasti akan kembali jika aku memanggilnya."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Kyuhyun pada Yesung saat mereka memulai perjalanan keluar dari hutan. Saat sampai di sebuah jalan setapak tepat di depan Hutan, Kyuhyun bersiul sangat keras untuk memanggil Black.

Dapat Yesung dengar suara derap kaki kuda terdengar dari dalam hutan dan sebuah siluet kuda hitam. Tak lama muncullah sebuah kuda berwarna hitam legam yang sangat besar, kuda itu berdiri dengan gagah seakan menunjukkan betapa kuatnya dirinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Black lalu mengelus kepalanya.

"Anak pintar. Nah, perkenalkan dia Yesung, Yesung ini Black." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggeret Black lebih dekat menuju Yesung.

"Ah, iya. H-halo Black, nice to meet you." Ucap Yesung sedikit takut karena bagaimanapun kuda ini sangat mengerikan dengan ukurannya yang luar biasa besar.

"Tenang saja, ia tidak akan menggigitmu. Black sangat jinak dan ia sangat suka dengan pemuda manis." Ucap Kyuhyun jahil yang dibalas ringkikkan senang Black.

Yesung sendiri sedikit was-was saat Black mendekatinya lalu menundukkan kepalanya seakan minta dielus, Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun meminta pendapat. Saat menerima anggukan dengan hati-hati Yesung menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Black yang disambut ringkikkan senang Black.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Sebaiknya kita pergi ke kota sekarang sebelum hari beranjak siang, agar kita bisa sampai sebelum gelap." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memposisikan dirinya di samping Black lalu menaikinya.

"Sekarang naiklah." Perintah Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi gerakan kaku oleh Yesung menuju samping Black.

"Kenapa? Ayo cepat naik. Black tidak akan menjatuhkanmu." Bujuk Kyuhyun tidak sabar sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja." Ucap Yesung menggantung sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hanya saja?." Kejar Kyuhyun sembari mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat tingkah aneh Yesung.

"A-aku tidak bisa naik kuda." Bisik Yesung lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Beruntung Kyuhyun memiliki pendengaran yang sangat tajam sehingga bisikan lirih Yesung dapat terdengar di telinganya. Menghela napas kecil Kyuhyun kembali turun dari punggung Black lalu berdiri di samping Yesung.

"Pegang tanganku." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa?." Tanya Yesung bingung sembari menatap polos tangan Kyuhyun.

"Pegang tanganku dan punggung Black, akan kubantu kau menaiki Black." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menggoyangkan tangannya tidak sabar.

"Oh, seperti ini?." Tanya Yesung sembari memegang tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan punggung Black.

"Iya, lalu injak pedal itu dan dorong tubuhmu keatas." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil berpindah posisi di belakang Yesung.

"Begini. Ukh." Ucap Yesung lalu berusaha mendorong tubuhnya keatas dengan bantuan tangan Kyuhyun di pinggang dan tangannya.

"Pegang rambut Black sebagai tumpuan." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menaiki Black dan duduk di belakang Yesung.

Yesung sendiri langsung merona malu melihat bagaimana posisi mereka. Kyuhyun duduk di belakangnya begitu rapat karena harus memegang tali kekang, posisinya sendiri ada di depan Kyuhyun dengan memegang erat rambut Black. Dapat Yesung rasakan napas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa tengkuknya. _Oh, Ya tuhan posisi mereka terlalu intim._ Pikir Yesung

"Kau sudah siap?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil bersiap menghentakkan tali kekangnya.

"Y-ya." Jawab Yesung sedikit gugup.

Dan langsung terpekik kaget saat Kyuhyun menghentak keras tali kekangnya membuat Black sedikit berdiri lalu berlari kenang menuju desa. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah ada di depan gerbang sebuah kota.

Kota ini lumayan besar dan megah dari kota yang pernah Kyuhyun kunjungi sebelumnya. Kyuhyun yakin kota ini didominasi kaum bangsawan. Nampak bangunan rumah megah di kiri kanan jalan, jalan desa sendiri sangat ramai di penuhi para penduduk yang menjalankan aktivitasnya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menuruni kudanya dan bersiap menuntun kudanya masuk ke dalam desa.

"Kau tidak usah turun, disana saja." Ucap Kyuhyun melarang Yesung yang sudah bersiap menuruni Black.

"Eh. Apa? Tapi apa aku tidak merepotkan." Ucap Yesung sembari menatap bingung Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan lebih merepotkan jika kau turun, sudah duduk diam di atas sana dan jangan berisik." Ucap Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuat Yesung cemberut diatas sana.

Dengan kesal Yesung memukul kepala Kyuhyun yang kebetulan memang berada di sampingnya.

PLAK

"Ouch. Apa yang kau lakukan?." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal karena Yesung dengan seenaknya memukulnya.

Sedangkan Yesung sendiri langsung memalingkan wajahnya tanpa memperdulikan raut kesal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri kembali berjalan sambil mengelus kepalanya menuntun Black mencari penginapan terdekat atau setidaknya sebuah toko baju untuk membeli baju baru karena ia mulai tidak nyaman dengan baju yang ia kenakan kini.

Mereka berhenti mendadak saat melihat keramaian di depan gerbang dan orang-orang yang mulai berlari tak tentu arah. Dapat Yesung rasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat mengenali pasukan apa yang membuat keributan itu. Itu adalah PASUKAN KERAJAAN.

.

.

.

.

_Sial, apa aku akan tertangkap disini!_. Pikir Yesung kalut sembari menatap sekeliling mencoba menemukan tempat persembunyian yang bagus. Senyuman terkembang di bibirnya saat melihat sebuah toko baju yang berada tepat di depannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia menuruni Black lalu menarik lengan Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada seorang warga.

"Ada apa?." Tanya Kyuhyun kesal sembari menghentakkan lengannya yang di pegang erat oleh Yesung.

"Mereka pasti mencariku. Mereka akan menangkapku, bagaimana ini?." Tanya Yesung resah sembari bolak-balik di depan Kyuhyun.

Mengintip di jendela ia melihat pasukan itu masih menggeledah rumah-rumah penduduk dan beberapa toko tak jauh dari toko dimana mereka berada. Tak lupa mereka juga menyebarkan kertas berisi gambar dirinya.

Kyuhyun sendiri sedikit bingung apa hubungan Yesung dengan pasukan kerajaan, tapi yang harus dilakukan lebih dulu adalah bagaimana mengamankan Yesung dari mereka. Karena jika Yesung tertangkap ia pasti akan terseret dalam masalah yang dibawa namja manis itu. Menatap sekeliling Kyuhyun terpaku pada jejeran pakaian wanita lalu menatap kearah tubuh mungil Yesung dan kembali kearah pakaian wanita, Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri deretan pakaian itu lalu mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna putih dengan aksen hijau yang nampak sangat indah, lalu ia mengambil sebuah topi wanita berwarna hijau berikut sebuah sepatu high heel lumayan tinggi berwarna putih, tak lupa ia mengambil sebuah sarung tangan sesiku berwarna putih.

Menghampiri pemilik toko ia berbisik pelan mengenai buah dada palsu, yang ditanggapi sedikit kaget oleh pemilik toko namun tetap saja pemilik toko itu memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan Kyuhyun berjalan kembali menuju Yesung dan menyodorkan pakaian beserta sarung tangan, topi, sepatu dan umm buah dada palsu yang ia bawa.

"A-apa ini?." Tanya Yesung bingung sembari menerima apa yang disodorkan Kyuhyun dan mendelik kaget melihat buah dada palsu.

"Pakai ini, kita hanya memiliki waktu sedikit, aku akan mencari jas. Dan jangan protes karena mereka sudah mendekat." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat sembari mendorong Yesung menuju ruang ganti, menatap tajam Yesung sejenak lalu menutup pintu itu.

_Baiklah, sekarang aku juga harus berdandan ala bangsawan._ Pikir Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna coklat dan celana hitam lalu sebuah jas berwarna hitam, berputar sedikit ia menemukan sebuah sepatu hitam mengkilat dan langsung menyambarnya berikut sebuah kaus kaki hitam. Setelah mendapatkan pakaian yang cocok menurutnya ia langsung berjalan menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang ganti dan mendapati kalau Yesung masih belum keluar. Dapat kita lihat Kyuhyun benar-benar menawan dengan pakaian ala bangsawannya membuat kharismanya semakin keluar. Jika kau tidak mengenal bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang pemburu maka kau pasti akan mengira ia adalah seorang bangsawan yang sedang berjalan-jalan. Tak ada yang menyalahkan karena Kyuhyun sangat tampan dengan balutan kemeja coklat yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya yang juga dilapisi sebuah jas hitam. Rambut ikalnya ia biarkan berantakan yang menambah kesan seksi dan wajahnya nampak sangat segar setelah ia bilas sedikit tadi saat meminjam alat make-up pemilik toko sebelum ia berganti baju.

Mengetuk pelan pintu ruang ganti Yesung, ia menunggu sampai Yesung menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. Kyuhyun segera menyodorkan alat make-up hasil meminjam pemilik toko yang mendapat balasan wajah bingung Yesung.

"Gunakan ini untuk merias wajahmu, agar kau lebih terlihat seperti wanita bangsawan." Jawab Kyuhyun saat Yesung masih saja melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung tanpa mengambil alat make-up yang dibawanya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Kyuhyun Yesung meraih alat make-up itu dengan cepat lalu kembali menutup pintunya. Kyuhyun sendiri berjalan menuju pemilik toko untuk membayar apa yang ia ambil.

"Berapa harga pakaianku dan juga pakaian wanita yang kuambil tadi?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada pemilik toko.

"Pakaian yang Tuan ambil berkualitas terbaik. Semua sepuluh koin perak." Jawab pemilik toko itu mantap sambil menatap kagum Kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak Kyuhyun sudah seperti pahatan dewa yang sangat sempurna.

Tanpa membalas Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sekantong perak dan mengambil sepuluh koin perak di dalamnya dan memberikannya kepada pemilik toko lalu mengantonginya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan menuju ruang ganti dimana Yesung berada dan mendapati seorang wanita yang sangat cantik tengah berdiri di depan ruang ganti dan terlihat kebingungan mencari seseorang. Saat mata mereka bertemu dan wanita itu sepenuhnya berbalik menghadap kearahnya, Kyuhyun merasa waktu berhenti berjalan dan semuanya hening menyisakan suara degub jantungnya yang berdebar kencang melihat penampilan wanita itu.

Dan Kyuhyun terpaksa harus dibuat menganga saat menyadari ternyata wanita yang sangat cantik dan sedang berdiri di depannya itu adalah Yesung, KIM YESUNG. Ia mengenalinya dari pakaian yang telah ia pilihkan. Jangan salahkan Kyuhyun yang hampir tidak mengenali Yesung, lihat saja bagaimana penampilan pemuda manis itu.

Sebuah gaun berwarna putih dengan aksen hijau melekat indah di tubuh mungil Yesung, gaun itu berlengan pendek dan hanya sebatas dada hingga memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus Yesung. Tak lupa buah dada palsu yang terpasang apik di dada Yesung, beruntung gaun itu memiliki sebuah pita yang dipasang di leher hingga menutupi jakun Yesung. Rambut bergelombang Yesung yang baru ia sadari ternyata cukup panjang hingga menyentuh dada Yesung, diikat ke samping kanan. Tak lupa sebuah topi hijau yang menghiasi kepala Yesung dan dibuat sedikit miring mengikuti arah poni Yesung yang memang miring ke kiri hingga menambah kesan manis di wajah Yesung. Wajahnya yang terpoles make-up tipis membuatnya terkesan natural namun tetap menunjukkan betapa cantik wajah pemuda manis itu. Tangannya terlapisi sarung tangan sesiku berwarna putih yang tetap menonjolkan kulit putih mulusnya, dan terakhir sebuah sepatu high heel putih lumayan tinggi yang sedikit menyembul di sela gaun panjangnya yang mencapai tanah melengkapi penampilannya.

Dan dapat Kyuhyun rasakan air liurnya hampir menetes kalau tidak disadarkan Yesung yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?." Tanya Yesung khawatir sambil menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun yang membuahkan senyuman di bibir Kyuhyun.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan menjawab tapi sebuah suara pintu dibuka kasar dan teriakan seorang pasukan kerajaan membuatnya harus menutup kembali mulutnya. Yesung sendiri tersentak kaget dan menatap takut kearah pintu, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan sigap menarik Yesung disampingnya. Dengan segera Yesung memeluk erat lengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And TBC.

Oke guys. This is the next chapter!

Hope you like it..

#sok inggris banget...

Oke-oke forget it..

JINIE COMEBACK... hhhuuuuwwwaaaa...

Aku udh update kilat nih chinguu... #sujud syukur... hahaha.. maklum gak pernah bisa update kilat... yah, ini juga karena emng udh selesai pas update prolognya che...hehehhe

Aku senang pake banget... responnya bagus sekaliiiiii... gomawo readerdeul yang udh mw baca n review...

Dan seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya disini teknologinya bakal campur aduk.. aku bahkan ingin menambahkan lift di penginapan itu, hanya saja tidak jadi karena rasanya absurd banget deh.

Emm... aku minta maaf mungkin kesan masa revolusinya belum keluar karena memang ini masih chap satu. Dan akan terasa sejalan dengan ceritanya.

Aku juga mau bilang disini kubuat, wanita dimasa ini terbiasa memakai gaun yang memeperlihatkan leher dan tulang selangkanya. Karena kata guruku sebenarnya itu hal yang tidak sopan menurut agama pada masa ini...

oke sudahlah waktunya balas review :

ajib4ff : Hahaha.. iya chingu.. dasar inspirasi gak tahu tempat. Hehehe.. yah ini juga karena aku lagi pelajaran sejarah revolusi jadi yang dibahas barat mulu..oke makasih udh review

littleCloud'sIrizv : oke ini udh lanjut chingu.. gomawo udh review

Re Hyun Lyn : ne ini udh lanjut chingu. Gomawo udh review

: iya ini udh lanjut chingu.. gomawo udh review

iwsumpter : neeeee ini udh lanjut chingu... gomawo udh review

Reani Clouds : ne sama chingu.. aku juga suka sejarah .. moga ini udh seru deh, ini udh lanjut... oke gomawo udh review

ErmaClouds13 : Hahaha.. ne ini FF baruku.. moga suka yaaaa... oke ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review

Lukyuky : Hahaha... ne ne ini FF baru chingu.. #balas peluk.. siip ini udh di lanjut.. makasih udh review

i'm the cutest sparkyu : sabar chingu, ini udh lanjut lho.. hehehe... makasih udh review .. Mmuuaacchh.. hahahah...

.9 : makasih udh mau nunggu. Ini udh lanjut chingu.. makasih udh review

babykyusung : makasih udah di bilang keren.. moga chap satunya gak mengecewakan.. syukurlah prolognya berhasil.. oke ini udh lanjut, gomawo udh review

: siip, eonnieku sayang.. aku pasti semangat bikin FF Kyusungnyaaaaaaaaaa... dan ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review

: Hahahha... iya-iya chingu.. ini udh lanjut lho.. gomawo udh review

SkyCloudy : oke ini udh lanjut... hahaha... Kyu jadi pemburu chingu.. tapi gak menutup kemungkinan dia punya profesi lain hehehe...oke ini udh update kilat lho.. tapi Cuma yang chap ini doang.. chap lainnya gak janji... hehehe... makasih udh review

kjwzz : hahaha... iya chingu ini kyusung dan ini udh lanjut... makasih udh review

.18 : Moga chap ini juga menarik... Emm.. rated M? Masih dalam masa pertimbangan #elus-elus dagu..oke ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review

Jy : oke ini udh lanjut chingu.. My Queen juga udh di post kok.. makasih udh review

clouds04 : oke ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review

Idda KyuSung : Hahaha.. ne ini FF baruku chingu... tenang ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

kyutiesung : Wah.. berarti prologku berhasil ne.. hehehe... oke ini udh lanjut... gomawo udh review

Dyana kim : benarkah keren? Kuharap chap ini juga keren... oke ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

rina afrida : oke ini udh lanjut moga suka yaa.. gomawo udh review

cloudsparkyu : Hahaha... itu karenaaaaaaaaaaaa.. ada sesuatu.. hahaha... oke ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

AuraKim : moga aja chap ini chingu suka nee... oke ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review

jeremy kim84 : iya ini ff baru chingu, moga suka yaa... oke ini udh lanjut chingu... gomawo udh review

Yepie : Hahahaha... kalimat itu sebagai hadiah tapi rahasia mau dimunculin ndek chap berapa,... oke ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review

Zee : siip ini udh lanjut chingu.. gomawo udh review

kyudyct : Hahaha... namanya prolog chingu.. hehehe.. oke ini udh lanjut gomawo udah reveiw

SasaClouds : moga aja chap ini seru nee... oke ini udh lanjut.. gomawo udh review

alinzajazky : siip ini udh lanjut... gomawo udh review


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle : The Lost Prince

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : Romance Humor

Rating : kurang tahu

Main Cast :

-Kim Yesung

-Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : tentu'in sendiri yang penting ada kan.

Pairing : Kyusung Must Kyusung

Disclaimer : All cast belong to GOD, them self and KyuSung belong to Me brak bug gedebuk prang trang #Jinie dihajar Clouds n Sparkyu#

WARNING : This Yaoi N Kyusung Fanfic,Boys Love.

SUMMARY : Bagaimanakah perjalanan pasangan KyuSung menghindari pasukan Kerajaan di Perancis, dan siapakah Yesung sebenarnya? Lalu darimanakah Kyuhyun berasal sebenarnya? THIS IS KYUSUNG GUYS.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa review yah... belum baca juga udah ditagih.. author buruk nih.. -_-

.

.

.

.

Udah pokoknya kalau udah selesai jangan lupa review yah...nih kupersembahkan buat KyuSung Shipper...

.

.

.

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read...

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Beraktinglah layaknya kita suami istri." Bisik Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan Yesung.

"SEMUA DIAM DI TEMPAT DAN JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK." Teriakan seorang pasukan yang sepertinya adalah Jenderal itu memantul di dalam toko yang memang sedang sepi dan hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Yesung beserta pemilik toko.

Jenderal itu lalu berjalan kearah pemilik toko dan menunjukkan surat ijin menggeledah dari Raja dan menanyai apa ia pernah melihat seseorang dalam kertas yang ia bawa sedangkan pasukan lainnya memeriksa setiap sudut toko sambil sesekali melirik kearah Yesung yang memang nampak sangat mempesona. Sang pemilik hanya menggeleng takut karena ia memang belum pernah melihat sosok pemuda manis dalam kertas yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yesung. Yah, karena saat Yesung dan Kyuhyun memasuki toko itu sang pemilik toko tidak melirik mereka sama sekali.

Selesai dengan pemilik toko, Jenderal itu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Yesung, terdiam cukup lama sambil memandangi Yesung dengan wajah melongo yang nampak begitu tolol menurut Kyuhyun.

"EHEM." Dehem Kyuhyun sedikit keras sambil dengan sengaja melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Yesung, merasa jengkel juga karena Jenderal itu terus saja menatap istrinya ehem maksudnya Yesung.

"M-maaf atas kelancangan saya Tuan." Ucap Jenderal itu salah tingkah dan membungkukkan badannya kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas 'Hm' oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa anda pernah melihat pemuda ini Tuan..."

"Hilton, Marcus Hilton." Ucap Kyuhyun saat mendengar nada menggantung dari Jenderal itu.

"Sure. Mr. And Mrs. Hilton, apakah anda pernah melihat pemuda ini?." Ulang Jenderal itu sembari menunjukkan potret Yesung kepada mereka.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeryit karena potret yang ditunjukkan adalah Yesung dalam usia 17 tahunan sedangkan yang ada disampingnya adalah Yesung dalam usia 20 tahunan. Yesung sendiri menahan diri untuk tidak mempoutkan bibirnya karena dalam potret itu ia terlihat sangat manja dan _ehem sangat ehem manis ehem _dengan puluhan boneka sebagai background potret itu.

"Tidak. Aku dan istriku belum pernah melihatnya karena kami sendiri baru sampai tadi kemarin di negara Perancis dan baru tadi pagi kami sampai di sini." Jawab Kyuhyun lugas sedangkan Yesung hanya tersenyum kecil pada Jenderal itu, berhasil membuat Jenderal itu merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh namun langsung sadar karena merasakan aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah jika begitu, saya permisi. Maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda Tuan dan Nyonya Hilton. Dan anda sungguh sangat cantik Nyonya Hilton suatu kehormatan saya bertemu dengan anda." Ucap Jenderal itu sambil menyempatkan diri mengecup punggung tangan Yesung yang terlapisi sarung tangan.

Membuahkan rona merah di wajah Yesung dan delikan penuh amarah dari Kyuhyun._ Berani sekali Jenderal sialan itu menyentuh istrinya!_ Pikir Kyuhyun kesal. Ehem Kyu, by the way Yesung bukan istrimu, kau ingat?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita cari penginapan terdekat atau kau ingin kita pergi ke kota berikutnya?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menuntun Yesung berjalan keluar toko menghiraukan pemilik toko yang melongo dan menjatuhkan semua barang-barangnya saat melihat Yesung berjalan dengan anggun keluar toko bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa kita mencari penginapan saja." Jawab Yesung masih tetap menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Black kita ke Pinneas Night." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Black yang masih setia berdiri di depan toko baju lalu mengekor mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju Pinneas Night.

"Apa itu Pinneas Night?." Tanya Yesung sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Kyuhyun karena merasa sedikit risih dengan pandangan semua orang yang tertuju pada mereka.

"Penginapan langgananku karena selalu ada di setiap kota." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari mempercepat langkahnya saat merasa Yesung kurang nyaman dengan perhatian semua orang.

"Oh, wow. Berarti orang itu sangat kaya hingga bisa membangun penginapan di setiap kota yang ada di Perancis. Dan bisakah kau pelan sedikit, aku kesulitan berjalan dengan high heel ini." Ucap Yesung sembari berusaha menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun dan berusaha agar tidak kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Begitulah. Dia memang bangsawan terkaya di kota asalku dulu. Kupikir kau ingin cepat sampai karena risih dengan pandangan semua orang." Balas Kyuhyun sambil memelankan langkahnya.

"Memang benar, aku risih. Tapi tetap saja aku sedang memakai high heel sekarang ditambah gaun panjang ini. Dan lagi aku tidak mau terjatuh dengan konyolnya. Ukh. Aku akan membeli gaun yang lebih pendek nantinya." Sungut Yesung kesal sembari memperhatikan langkahnya dan menjinjing sedikit gaunnya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan lambat dan berusaha agar Yesung tidak tersenggol atau tertabrak orang lain.

Belum lama mereka berjalan teriakan Yesung membuat mereka berhenti.

"AAKKHH... BERANI SEKALI KAU MENAMPAR BUTTKU." Teriak Yesung keras dengan reflek berbalik dan menampar dengan keras pipi seorang laki-laki tua.

Kyuhyun yang tersulut emosi karena dengan lancangnya pria tua itu menyentuh istrinya langsung mencengkram baju laki-laki tua itu dan memberi setidaknya sepuluh bogem mentah untuknya.

"Itu sedikit hadiah untukmu karena dengan berani menyentuh istriku. Lain kali peluruku yang akan bersarang di dadamu jika kau kembali menyentuknya." Desis Kyuhyun penuh intimidasi membuat laki-laki tua itu ketakutan.

Setelahnya Kyuhyun kembali bangkit berdiri, mengibaskan jasnya lalu mengelap tangannya dengan sapu tangan. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan pada Yesung.

"Ayo kita ke Pinneas Night, sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan keramaian yang telah ia buat.

Yesung sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Memberi deathglare pada laki-laki tua itu kemudian mereka pun kembali meneruskan perjalanan menuju Pinneas Night dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai. Selamat datang di Pinneas Night." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Yesung saat mereka sudah sampai di sebuah gedung bertingkat yang bisa dibilang mewah untuk ukuran sebuah penginapan.

"WOW. Penginapan ini sungguh luar biasa, kupikir kita akan menginap di tempat yang kecil dan kumuh karena nama Pinneas Night sungguh aneh untuk sebuah penginapan." Gumam Yesung saat melihat betapa indahnya gedung penginapan itu.

"Yah, itu karena pemiliknya memang memiliki selera buruk dalam memberikan nama." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menuntun Yesung masuk dan menuju meja resepsionis.

Selama perjalanan menuju meja resepsionis, puluhan mata tak berhenti memandang kearah Kyuhyun dan Yesung. tentu saja, siapa yang mau melewatkan melihat ciptaan Tuhan paling sempurna. Dan hanya ada satu hal dalam pikiran orang-orang disana.

'_Pasangan yang sempurna.'_

Semua pandangan itu benar-benar membuat Yesung tidak nyaman apalagi ia merasa semua orang seakan ingin menculiknya dari Kyuhyun, oh ayolah Yesungie, siapa yang tidak ingin menculik bidadari surga secantik dirimu. Dan dengan pikiran itu Yesung semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kami pesan satu kamar atas nama Marcus Hilton dan aku juga memiliki kuda di depan. Kau mau pesan kamar untuk berapa hari sayang?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menekankan kata 'sayang' pada Yesung karena sedari tadi resepsionis yang ternyata seorang wanita yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan 'lapar'.

"Umh.. Kurasa 3 hari tidak buruk juga." Jawab Yesung setelah berpikir cukup lama.

Lagipula bukankah dalam waktu itu pasukan kerajaan pasti sudah pergi ke kota lainnya dan sedikit bersenang-senang di kota ini tidak masalah kan?.

"Well, kami pesan kamar untuk 3 hari, berapa harganya?." Tanya Kyuhyun pada sang resepsionis.

"B-baiklah, satu kamar untuk tiga hari atas nama Tuan Hilton dengan ekstra perawatan kuda. Harganya lima belas koin perak." Ucap resepsionis itu gugup sembari melirik kecil Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil uangnya.

"Nomor kamar anda 103, Tuan." Ucap resepsionis itu gugup sembari menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun membayarnya.

Dengan itu Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari dimana kamar mereka berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamar 103, ini dia kamar kita." Ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka telah menemukan kamar mereka.

"Oh, Wow. Kamar yang luar biasa." Puji Yesung saat mereka sudah memasuki kamar tersebut.

_Pantas saja harganya mahal, kamarnya saja seperti milik seorang bangsawan._ Pikir Yesung sambil menatap sekeliling. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kita istirahat sebentar lalu makan siang dan berkeliling kota mencari baju lebih banyak." Ucap Kyuhyun menyuarakan rencananya sambil berbaring sejenak di kamar.

"Emh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ingin mandi dulu badanku rasanya lengket semua." Ucap Yesung sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau tidak bisa mandi, nanti make-upmu hilang. Sudahlah, aku akan pesan makan siang lalu kita cari baju sekaligus alat make-up." Perintah Kyuhyun sembari melangkah keluar kamar.

"Seenaknya saja." Gerutu Yesung yang memilih duduk di kasur sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Umh. Kyu." Panggil Yesung ragu.

Saat ini mereka tengah makan siang di dalam kamar mereka, tepatnya di balkon kamar mereka.

"Kau harus memanggilku Marcus, namaku sekarang Marcus bukan Kyuhyun. Kau lupa kita sedang menyamar." Ucap Kyuhyun membalas panggilan Yesung.

"Oh iya, aku lupa, tapi sekarang kan kita hanya berdua. Tidak masalah kan?." tanya Yesung sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sungguh imut.

"Kau benar, baiklah. Panggil aku Kyu jika kita hanya berdua. Tapi kalau di luar panggil aku Marcus, mengerti? Dan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menahan diri untuk tidak menggigit pipi chubby Yesung karena ekspresi imutnya.

"Em aku mengerti. Uh, Mars, aku sebenarnya punya uang. Ini, kurasa lebih baik kau yang pegang." Ucap Yesung gugup sembari menyerahkan dua kantong berisi emas yang membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget.

"Kenapa malah jadi Mars? Kau punya uang sebanyak itu darimana?." Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit jengkel karena namanya terasa begitu aneh sembari menerima uang Yesung.

"E-em, karena Mars lebih pendek daripada Marcus." Ucap Yesung dengan polosnya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya.

"A-aku diberi seorang teman yang juga korban penculikan. Sudahlah. Emh, Mars. Lalu kau memanggilku apa?." Lanjut Yesung menjawab pertanyaan kedua Kyuhyun.

"Well, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. Kurasa Lily tidak buruk, atau kau punya pilihan sendiri?." Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mencari nama yang cocok untuk Yesung.

"Emh. Bagaimana kalau Lise?. Lily dan Rose. Lise Hilton." Tawar Yesung pada Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Lise Hilton, bagus juga. Baiklah Lils, lebih baik kita segera pergi mencari baju baru." Ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka telah selesai makan sambil menuntun Yesung keluar kamar.

"Kenapa jadi Lils sih. Harusnya kan Lise." Gerutu Yesung sembari berjalan di samping Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ayolah, sama saja kan. Lagipula lebih mudah memanggilmu Lils daripada Lise." Jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya.

Semua orang juga tahu jika Lise lebih mudah diucapkan daripada Lils.

_Bilang saja ingin balas dendam karena aku memanggilmu Mars!._ Pikir Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sayang, aku akan membelikan banyak baju jika kau berhenti cemberut dan tersenyum." Rayu Kyuhyun saat melihat wajah cemberut Yesung sambil menuruni tangga.

"Huh, dasar perayu payah. Rayuanmu tidak akan mempan untukku." Gerutu Yesung menyiris rambutnya gugup sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tapi kau suka kan? OUCH." Ucap Kyuhyun jahil yang berakhir dengan diinjaknya kaki Kyuhyun oleh Yesung.

"Lils, sayang, kau tidak perlu menginjak kakiku kan? Bagaimana kalau jari kakiku patah dan aku tidak bisa berjalan?." Tanya Kyuhyun mendramatisir sambil berjalan sedikit terseok.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan. Bodoh." Desis Yesung kasar sambil mengambil langkah lebih cepat dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di toko yang cukup ramai namun semua orang menghentikan kegiatannya demi memandangi sepasang suami istri tersempurna yang pernah mereka lihat. Bagaimana tidak? Suaminya saja setampan pangeran negeri dongeng yang tersesat di dunia nyata, sedangkan sang istri seperti Snow White yang terdampar di dunia nyata. Dan mereka semua berpikir, adalah suatu dosa besar pasangan itu berada di kota kecil ini, seharusnya mereka berada di Kota Pusat.

"Mars, menurutmu, pakaian ini cocok untukku?." Tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan gaunnya yang ke-30 hari itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Yesung akan memiliki hasrat belanja yang sangat besar meski tengah menyamar sebagai wanita. Lihat saja berapa baju yang ia sudah borong, tangan Kyuhyun sampai pegal rasanya memegang belanjaan itu.

"Jika kau suka ambil saja sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menjadi suami yang pengertian.

"Baiklah, kita ambil ini lalu pulang." Ucap Yesung yang menghasilkan helaan napas lega oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam tengah menjelang nampak di setiap sudut Kota tempat Kyuhyun dan Yesung bersinggah atau Pinneas Night, suasana sangat ramai di lantai bawah dengan hilir mudik setiap tamu yang memasuki ruangan.

Saat ini tengah diadakan acara jamuan makan malam sekaligus sebuah pesta yang rutin diadakan Pinneas Night setiap bulan sekali. Di kamar KyuSung sendiri nampak Yesung yang sibuk berdandan mempercantik dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang mandi.

"Kyuuuu. Cepatlah, 10 menit lagi makan malam akan dimulai." Teriak Yesung sambil mengoleskan bedak tipis di wajah manisnya.

"Iya-iya aku sudah selesai." Balas Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan baju untuk kau pakai cepat ganti sana dan kita turun untuk makan malam dan pesta, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berdansa." Ucap Yesung saat melirik Kyuhyun yang masih toples dari bayangan di cermin.

"Hm, baiklah." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengambil baju yang telah dipersiapkan Yesung untuknya.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka telah siap dengan dandanan mereka dan akan segera turun menuju lantai bawah. Nampak Yesung memakai gaun berwarna coklat elegan tanpa lengan dengan sebuah pita kecil yang menutupi jakunnya tak lupa sarung tangan sesiku berwarna hitam, gaun itu tidak terlalu panjang hanya sebatas mata kaki. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai diantara bahunya, Yesung juga memakai sebuah high heel berwarna coklat. Disampingnya Kyuhyun memakai sebuah jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih dan celana senada dengan jasnya. Sepatu hitam mengkilat menjadi pilihannya sebagai penyempurna tampilannya.

Menoleh kearah satu sama lain, dengan anggukan singkat mereka mulai berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah tempat pesta berada. Saat mereka sampai di lantai bawah nampak semua orang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya bahkan musik pun berhenti dan memandang kearah pasangan KyuSung yang berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju salah satu meja yang berisi hidangan makanan.

"Mars. Mereka semua kenapa?." Tanya Yesung sedikit takut karena semua laki-laki memandang kearah Yesung dengan tatapan lapar.

"Jangan kau pikirkan, mereka akan segera sadar dengan sendirinya." Jawab Kyuhyun malas sambil memakan hidangannya.

Sedangkan Yesung sendiri hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya dan meneruskan makannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Em, Mars, kau yakin mereka semua baik-baik saja?. Mereka terus terdiam sejak kita sampai dan sekarang kita sudah selesai makan." Tanya Yesung sambil memandang khawatir setiap orang yang masih membeku menatap lapar KyuSung.

"Kau tunggu disini." Pinta Kyuhyun lalu berjalan malas menuju panggung musik, dengan kasar ia berteriak pada dirijen agar meneruskan musiknya berhasil membuat sang dirijen tersentak dan segera terdengar musik bernada cepat yang membuat semua orang kembali sadar dari masa terkagum mereka pada Yesung.

"Selesai. Nah, jika kau bersedia berdansa denganku, My Consort?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Yesung dengan tersenyum malu menerima tangan Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menuntunnya menuju tengah ruangannya. Kyuhyun sendiri memberi isyarat pada dirijen untuk memainkan musik slow.

Semua orang nampak menyingkir saat melihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun berdiri berhadapan dan terpisah beberapa langkah di tengah ruangan. Kembali Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit kearah Yesung yang hanya menggangguk kecil. Kemudian Kyuhyun mulai melangkah mendekati Yesung, mengambil salah satu tangan Yesung ia menarik tubuh Yesung mendekat dan melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang Yesung, sedangkan Yesung meletakkan salah satu tangannya yang bebas di bahu Kyuhyun. Mereka pun mulai berdansa dengan pelan dan diikuti oleh beberapa pasangan yang bergabung bersama mereka.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat manis dan cantik malam ini." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih sambil mempersempit jarak mereka hingga dada mereka bersentuhan dan tangan Yesung melingkar sepenuhnya di leher Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun melingkar sepenuhnya di pinggang Yesung.

"Jadi, sebelumnya aku tidak manis dan cantik." Tantang Yesung sambil menatap mata caramel Kyuhyun, dahi mereka bahkan sudah bersentuhan. Tinggal sedikit lagi maka bibir mereka akan menyatu.

"Oh, tidak. Kau sudah sangat menawan sejak dulu, tapi malam ini kau sungguh mempesona." Balas Kyuhyun sambil memutar tubuh Yesung lalu menangkapnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Begitukah?." Tanya Yesung sambil kembali berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dan berdansa dengan intimnya.

"Tentu saja." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut membuat Yesung merinding.

"Hah, kau benar-benar bermulut manis Tuan pemburu." Jawab Yesung sambil memasang wajah mengejek.

"Begitukah? Apa aku hanya bermulut manis?." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya secara perlahan.

"Tidak. Tapi kau juga sangat tampan, Tuan pemburu yang tampan dan bermulut manis." Bisik Yesung sambil menatap lurus mata caramel Kyuhyun.

Setelah hanya tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka karena tergantikan oleh pertandingan lidah di dalam mulut Yesung yang tentunya dimenangkan dengan telak oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau lumayan juga dalam hal ciuman." Ucap Kyuhyun saat bibir mereka telah berpisah.

"Oh tentu saja, dan kau adalah good kisser, kurasa kau sudah sering melakukan ini." Balas Yesung sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju meja jamuan.

"Kuanggap itu pujian." Balas Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mengikuti Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta telah berakhir satu jam yang lalu dan keadaan Pinneas Night pun sangat hening karena semua telah terbang kealam mimpi. Di sebuah kamar tempat penginapan bernama Pinneas Night, nampak seorang pemuda manis tengah berdiri di balkon kamar sambil memandang indahnya kota di malam hari.

Menghela napas sejenak pemuda manis itu menatap lirih pemandangan kota yang tentunya tidak lebih indah dari tempat asalnya. Betapa ia merindukan keluarganya, tempat tinggalnya, teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin pulang, tapi tidak mungkin dengan keadaan seperti ini." Bisik Yesung lirih sambil memandang langit yang di penuhi bintang, benar-benar indah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Merindukan keluargamu?." Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya dan diikuti suara bariton milik Kyuhyun.

Yesung pun langsung menyandarkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada tubuh kekar dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun sendiri menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Yesung. Tangan mungil Yesung menelurusi pelan lengan kekar Kyuhyun, tak perlu bertanya darimana Kyuhyun mendapatkannya. Sebagai seorang pemburu, fisik adalah hal yang paling dibutuhkan, setiap berburu lengan ini terus saja menarik busur panah tentu saja akan menjadi semakin kuat setiap waktu.

"Ya, aku merindukan mereka. Sangat." Bisik Yesung lirih setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam.

"Kita akan mencari keberadaan orangtuamu dan kau bisa bersama mereka lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menghirup wangi rambut Yesung yang terasa membuainya membuat ia semakin memeluk erat tubuh Yesung dan bersandar padanya.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak." Bisik Yesung lirih sambil mengusap lengan kekar Kyuhyun.

'_Terima kasih telah menolongku dan maafkan aku.'_ Batin Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And TBC

Otte otte?

Baguskah chap ini? Kuharap iya.

Dan jangan protes tentang aku yang update lama, salahkan tubuhku yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

2 minggu lalu aku terserang diare hebat dan membuatku Cuma bisa tiduran di kasur selama 4 hari.

Terus 2 hari setelahnya aku terserang demam tinggi, beruntung hanya berlangsung satu hari.

Setelahnya entah 3 harinya mungkin aku sakit gigi dan itu benar-benar menyiksa. Aku bahkan hanya makan satu kali dalam sehari itu pun Cuma setengah piring dan berlangsung 3 hari.

Dan sekarang aku sedang terserang flu setelah satu hari sembuh dari sakit gigiku, perkiraanku besok aku pasti akan batuk-pilek karena temanku sakit batuk-pilek sedangkan daya imunku sangat rendah hingga baru satu hari temanku sakit besoknya aku pasti langsung kena.

Eh, napa jadi curhat ya, aduh udh lah maafkan aku yang malah keasyikan curhat.

Baiklah, waktunya balas review :

Aku akan membalas semampuku karena sekarang kepalaku sangat pusing.

ajib4ff : Kyu : salahin aja tuch author sarap, udh tau Sungie manis banget pake didandanin cewek lagi kan jadi muaaaaniiiss pake baaaaangggeeeetttt...

Yesung : #blushing... em, kasih tau gak yah? Enggak aja deh.. tapi thanks udh review #Cium jauh.

Kyu : Grrrr

LittleCloud'sIrizv : Wah, chingu.. bahaya banget nih sampek ngiler.. moga aja pas ngiler chingu lagi sendirian bisa jadi heboh nanti klo lagi sama temen.. hehehe... em, status umma masih di rahasiakan nih chingu, hehehe... thanks udh review

: Siip ini udh lanjut... hubungan umma sama pasukan kerajaan masih belum jelas karena umma sendiri gak mau buka mulut tuch.. thanks udh review

i'm the cutest sparkyu : siip ini udh lanjut... thanks udh review

ErmaClouds13 : aduh.. nambah satu nih.. moga aja chingu pas ngiler lagi sendirian yah, kan bahaya tuch kalo lagi ramai hehehe...

Yesung : hubunganku dengan pasukan kerajaan hanya sebatas itu-itu aja, gak sampai romance kok.. #plak #ngomong apaan che?.

Hehehe.. maaf umma rada konslet mungkin #kena lempar sepatu.. oke thanks udh review

: syukurlah kalo chingu suka.. siip ini udh lanjut.. makasih udh review

iwsumpter : SETUJU CHINGU... siip ini udh lanjut.. thanks udh review

.18 : SETUJU CHINGU... makasih udh dibilang keren.. siip ini udh lanjut... makasih udh review

Reani Clouds : syukurlah kalo ini seru... eng.. kalo masalah profesi appa, chap depan bakal tahu kok hehhe.. klo umma masih dirahasiakan nih... siip ini udh lanjut... thanks udh review

Kriskyusungdewi : ini udh lanjut Eonn~~...

sama-sama.. Eonnieku yang paling cantik seduuuuuunnnniiiiiaaaaaa... hehehhe...

Kalau mereka ajak Eonnie yang ada malah Eonnie malah ganggu moment mereka lagi... Wkwkwk... aduh bahaya banget pake ember jangan-jangan Eonnie langsung pingsan abis comment ini... gak ketangkep kok eonn~...

Aduh jadi malu aku #sembunyi ndek belakang bokong kuda nil.. ih nih kuda nil darimana coba #tendang kuda nil..

Eonnie kok yang dipopo Cuma appa sama umma? Akunya mana?...

Makasih udh review ne Eonn~~.

SasaClouds : SETUJU CHINGU... ssiiipp ini udh lanjut.. makasih udh review

alinzajazky : SETUJU CHINGU... siip ini udh lanjut... scene diatas udh romantis kan? #naik turunin alis... thanks udh review

CloudSparkyuLove : siip ini udh lanjut... thanks udh review

Diana : makasih udh dibilang daebak.. siip ini udh lanjut.. thanks udh review

babykyusung : Eemm... umma gak mau kasih tau tuch dia siapa, jadi aku juga kurang tahu chingu.. hehehe.. siip ini udh lanjut.. thanks udh review

Dyana kim : makasih udh dibilang keren... siiip ini udh lanjut... thanks udh review

Yesung : aduh.. makasih banget pujiannya.. thanks udh review

kyutiesung : syukurlah kalau chingu suka... aduh aku gak tau harus ngomong apa tapi makasih udh review chingu

Idda KyuSung : kasih tau gak yah? Aduh, umma tetep gak mau kasih tau, padahal udh banyak yang nanya... oke ini udh lanjut chingu.. thanks udh review

cloudsition cungie : makasih udh di bilang keren... Eh? Empat jempol? Jempol mana aja tuch?... siip ini udh lanjut.. thanks udh review

ryani clouds : Eemm,... bener gak yah? Kurang tahu chingu, abis umma gak mau buka mulut nih.. hehehe...

AuraKim : Hahaha... jangan terlalu di pikirin chingu, yang penting dinikmati aja hehehe... siip ini udh lanjut.. thanks udh review

Yepie : aduh.. makasih udh d bilang keren... siip setuju chingu... oke ini udh lanjut.. makasih udh review

Ow3110 : makasih udh di bilang keren...

Kyu : berterimakasihlah pada author sarap itu yang bikin Sungie makai gaun panjang, klo aja pake gaun super seksi udh ngeces beneran dah sampek banjir...

Em.. pangeran? Entahlah umma gak mau kasih tau nih... siip ini udh lanjut.. thanks udh review

rina afrida : Umma? Pangeran? Aduh kurang tahu ya chingu, abis umma mau main rahasiaan dulu nih... jadi terus ikutin ceritanya ya biar tahu hehehe... klo Appa? Chap depan bakal tau deh kenapa, soalnya udh setengah jalan. Thanks udh review

Jy : Umma? Em, kasih tau gak ya.. aduh Umma maunya dirahasiain dulu nih jadi dirinya.. jadi ntar aja klo udh waktunya pasti tau kok... oke makasih udh review

Guest : syukurlah kalo chingu suka.. Eng... klo Umma ada penjelasan sendiri tapi Appanya kurang tahu... makasih udh d blang keren... siipp ini udh lanjut... thanks udh review

jeremy kim84 : makasih udh dibilang keren.. bukan chingu, umma bukan buron kok tapi hampir mendekati sih... siip ini udh lanjut.. thanks udh review

olla clouds : siip ini udh lanjut.. thanks udh review

Guest : makasih udh di bilang keren... siip ini udh lanjut.. pasti donk, umma kan dari lahir udh cantik hehehe... thanks udh review

Santiani : ne gwenchana chingu, syukurlah kalo chingu suka, siip ini udh update... thanks udh review

cassandraelf : ne ini udh update maaf lama nee... thanks udh review

Nkkim : Kyu : tentu saja, aku kan jenius #tepuk dada.

ne ini udh lanjut, thanks udah review .

Kisscha : syukurlah klo ini mnarik… emm.. klo skap appa bsa aja berubah che.. tpi aku usahain deh chingu…thanks udh review

Kim RyeoSungHyun : hehehe…. Pasti donk… siip ini udh lanjut… eem.. klo itu msih rahasia chingu.. thanks udh review


End file.
